Excalibur vs Lotus Blade
by Ultra Fanboy
Summary: The awaking of the legendary sword leads everyone to wonder what will happen
1. Beginings

**Excalibur vs Lotus Blade**

Chapter 1 Return of a Legend

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The wind swept through the island as a young man made his way through the low vines and leaves. He was searching for what he thought was a legend a mire fairy tale to tell his friends he did on his summer off. Jeremiah Allen who was your average everyday American from Georgia. He had followed clues that had been laid out for him by someone that said that his birth right would be found on the island of Avalon. Yea he didn't believe it himself but here he was searching for something.

Jeremiah looked to his pet squirrel Lancelot with a frown. "So buddy where to now?" Jeremiah asked taking out his map of Avalon and looking at it with Lancelot on his shoulder.

Lancelot looked at his human's map with a frown then pointed to the cave on the map. "Ok buddy we will take a look." Jeremiah said with a smile handing his little friend a acorn. :Lancelot took the nut and scurried in to his friend's back pack and began to eat.

Jeremiah looked in the direction of the cave and started to walk. He had been at this for a few months now. Avalon was a beautiful place the orchids that held rows of apples and the landscape was like something not of this world.

"Lancelot what do you say we rest for a bit and set up camp. It will be dark soon." Jeremiah asked his friend who now was siting on his shoulder looking at the apples with longing. Jeremiah laughed at his friend and said. "Ok you get the dinner and I will make camp." Lancelot nodded his head and scurried up the tree and began to get the apples down dropping them in to Jeremiah's bag.

Jeremiah for his part rolled out his sleeping bag and began to set up the campfire. Looking around his surrounding he noticed a small brook. Jeremiah walked over to it and just stared at the peaceful scene.

"Such a wonderful place is it not?" came a voice from behind him. Jeremiah jumped a little at the sound he had not heard anyone coming and had not seen another human since he started his trip.

"Yes must be a nice place to live." Jeremiah turned to face and old man who was waring a strange wizard's robe. On his head was a metal scull cap, and in his hand he carried a gnarl staff.

The old man smiled at him and replied. "Yes it is a nice place. So tell me young man why are you here?"

"To find what ever it is I am here to find." Jeremiah answered as his little friend Lancelot came running up his leg and to stand on his shoulder.

"And who is this with you?" The old man asked looking at the squirrel with a raised eyebrow.

"This is Lancelot my friend and I am Jeremiah Allen." Jeremiah replied pointing to his friend and then himself.

"I am Merlin." the old man said extending his hand toward Jeremiah with a kind smile.

Jeremiah shook his hand in kindness and felt something familiar. Merlin to felt it and smiled and brought his hand back in to his robe letting it disappear from sight.

"So you seek the sword in the stone." the old man said with knowing.

"You mean it's real?!" Jeremiah exclaimed with shock and amaze. Merlin smiled at his young friend.

"Yes very much so. Come I will show you." Merlin replied and waved for Jeremiah to follow him up stream. Jeremiah looked to his pet Merlin and back to the way Merlin had went.

Merlin stopped and looked toward Jeremiah and asked."Coming young Master?"

"Yes be right there." Jeremiah said as he began to follow this old man. Lancelot looked at Jeremiah with a questioning look. "Might as well humor him." Jeremiah said with a smile to his little buddy.

As they walked along the familiar trail that Merlin knew all to well they came to a open mouth cave that was shaped like a human mouth.

"Inside is what you will seek if you are who I think you are you shall succeed." Merlin spoke as Jeremiah walked to the mouth of the cave and was a little nervous. "And you must do this alone." he added as and after thought.

Jeremiah nodded as Lancelot looked to his friend wanting to protest. "Its ok buddy you stay here and wait with Merlin." Jeremiah said siting his friend down on the ground gently.

Merlin smiled at this as he hasn't seen kinship like this in years. He watched as Jeremiah walked slowly in to the cave carrying a flashlight. _Good luck young man _Merlin thought to him self as he took a seat under a tree.

The cave was dark and wet. The walls of the cave itself looked like the dungeon of a castle. As Jeremiah walked toward the back of the cave he noticed a bright light shining down from the top of the cave. Jeremiah moved close to the center and noticed a massive stone with a sword sticking out of it.

"Excalibur," Jeremiah whispered as he drew closer. The old stone had gathered moss with time, but the sword embedded within it shined with the lights of the stars, and the jeweled hilt glittered like a swarm of fireflies as the light of the moon bathed the sword, so that it shone pearly white against the darkness.

The rubies embedded within the pommel of the blade shone with the fire of the ages, as they blazed a deep red

Jeremiah was nervous as he reached his hand out to grasp the hilt but stopped short.

"I sense nervousness . . . take the sword, it will obey your touch, and do as you command it." Merlin stated, from behind with a benign smile. Jeremiah jumped a little startled that he didn't hear him

"How are you sure." Jeremiah asked turning to the old man.

Merlin smiled "Because I since in you what I once felt in Arthur." he replied as he watch Jeremiah nod his head.

Jeremiah stepped toward the sword with a renewed confidence as he grasped the handle, he felt a strange warmth flow from his fingertips, through his right arm, and throughout his body, as he began to pull. As he did so, the sword seemed to awaken from it's long slumber, as the glow surrounding it became brighter, and brighter engulfing both sword, and holder in a bright white glow..

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I own Jeremiah Allen, Lancelot the Squirrel everything else is owned by its owners.

Thanks to Doug4422 for beta reading and helping me with the rest of the stuff. So RNR


	2. A Legend Returns

Jeremiah started to panic when the white glow surrounded him. Looking toward Merlin for answers he noticed his little buddy Lancelot was scared for him.

Merlin looked on and spoke."Do not fear young Jeremiah you are doing great." Jeremiah looked to the sound of Merlin's voice and back toward the sword as it began to lift out of the stone.

Merlin begin smiling big as he realized that the true King of Britain had returned. Thunder seemed to rumble through the chamber and wind was blowing from nowhere.

"Your almost there child you can do this" Merlin yelled over the wind. Merlin brought his arms up to cover his face from the dust and dirt that was being kicked up from the wind. He turned to see the little squirrel hide behind the giant rocks coming out of the ground.

Jeremiah grabbed onto the sword with both hands, and tugged hard, with one fluid motion, the blade came free, and was held aloft for the first time in centuries. Merlin stood, rooted to the spot, completely speechless, the legendary Excalibur, the Sword of Kings, was free once more

Jeremiah turned, and noticed that Merlin, and Lancelot were both kneeling before him, as though he were some kind of royalty. "What just happened?" Jeremiah asked.

"You have freed Excalibur . . . Your Majesty." Merlin replied, still kneeling, prostrate in front of Jeremiah

"Oh, boy . . . something tells me this is not a good thing." Jeremiah replied, feeling as though a lead weight sank into his stomach

Merlin smiled and laughed a bit. "You know Arthur felt the same way." Merlin replied as he turned and walked back out the cave followed by a shell shocked Jeremiah.

Jeremiah finally asked the question he had been dying to ask since he had met the wise old Wizard, "What was Arthur like?"

Merlin's reply caught the young man off guard, "He was headstrong, had a habit for taking people at their word, however, he possessed a good heart, and noble values . . . he was a good man, who had his faults." Merlin replied taking a stop at the few stones and and old broken down table.

Jeremiah looked up and noticed that the table had a massive dragon in the middle at the head of the table sat a massive chair and to its side sat a banner that had the same dragon design and it was in green with gold trim. The dragon on it was gold with ruby red eyes and diamond teeth lined its jaw.

"Where are we Merlin?" Jeremiah asked as he felt he knew it. He walked up and placed a hand atop the table and walked around it. Jeremiah's eyes widen as he realized where he was.

"Thats right young King." Merlin spoke as Jeremiah looked up at him with questioning gaze. "We are here to help you learn the ways of ole and save mankind." He added as Jeremiah plopped down roughly in to the chair.

"How should I do that." Jeremiah asked looking up at his new mentor.

Merlin turned from the book shelf and looked at the young man who's destiny seemed to now before him. "You shall seek out another with a sword of equal importance to Excalibur and challenge him.

"But where would I find such a person?" Jeremiah asked confused. "And what do you mean another sword like Excalibur?" He added with and after thought.

Merlin took the book he had been scanning and threw it on to the table which skidded toward Jeremiah where it stopped right in front him. Jeremiah looked down at the book which showed the face of a freckled face blonde hair boy.

"Who is this?" Jeremiah asked knowing he had seen him before. Then realization took over and he exclaimed. "Ron Stoppable!?"

"Yes he is in possession of a sword known as the Lotus Blade." Merlin answered as he came around the table to stand beside his king. "You must travel to Middleton and challenge the young man to prove your worthiness."

Jeremiah sat there for a few minutes thinking about what to do when he asked. "Can you guide me Merlin?"

Merlin smiled at this. "You are so much like Arthur young King. Yes I will accompany you to Middleton."

Merlin stepped away as Jeremiah stood up and stretched his limbs. "How are we getting there?" Jeremiah asked thinking it would be hard getting a sword through customs.

Merlin merrily grinned as he raised his arm up which made Lancelot jump off the throne and on to his master's shoulder. "Por Vas Elm" Merlin shouted like thunder and slammed his staff down on the ground and the three were gone.


End file.
